Hurricane's Eye
by Mayumi Shinomori
Summary: Nada na vida de Elijah Mikaelson pode ser simples. Nem mesmo quando tudo o que ele quer é passar um tempo longe de seus irmãos e talvez trabalhar um pouco. ps: Tudo que puder ser reconhecido na história não me pertence.


The Hurricane's Eye

Prólogo

Em mil anos nunca havia me sentido assim. Ela parecia simples, mortal e definitivamente comum. Tantas qualidades e defeitos, a perfeição. Não era de se admirar que ao me permitir uma aproximação algo fora do comum iria acontecer. Nunca nada remotamente romântico poderia ser simples em minha vida, ou pós vida, se preferir.

Sou um Mikaelson, e nada pode ser comum para nossa família. Always and Forever! Nosso lema. Não importa o quanto meus irmãos sejam imperfeitos, ou mesmo eu. Ficamos juntos. E foi assim que o mais improvável aconteceu.

Eu a vi em uma de minhas muitas viagens. Estava no Brasil nessa época em sua capital, Brasília. Devo confessar que encontrei o lugar um bocado estranho. E isso vindo de um viking de mil anos, bem, já dá pra saber que realmente era fora do comum. Fora a época logo após os problemas com Elena e a morte de nossa mãe. Eu definitivamente precisava de uma pausa e então me afastei.

Mas voltando a cidade. Pensem em arquitetura planejada e geométrica. Acrescentem algumas árvores e muitas flores. Tudo isso com um céu no tom de azul mais belo que conheço. Essa é a capital do Brasil. Nada do que podem vender por aí. Nenhuma praia. Aliás, uma boa localização estratégica. Enfim, estava em um desses shoppings, não esperava que o clima aqui fosse tão complicado. Meus ternos não fariam bem, não se eu quisesse passar despercebido. E enquanto passava em uma das lojas, buscando roupas mais condizentes, eu a vi.

Como já disse, mais normal impossível. Estatura mediana, cabelos negros, pele clara, olhos cor de mel e óculos discretos. O que me chamou a atenção fora a roupa que ela usava. Não me levem a mal, não escrevo um editorial de moda mas, como alguém que está sempre pensando em não me destacar, achei interessante que em um ambiente tão alta classe fosse encontrar uma garota vestida do que só posso descrever como um visual gótico.

Morei em New Orleans por muito tempo e já estive lá recentemente e sei que é a maneira como algumas das bruxas costumam se vestir para atrair clientela para suas lojas. Ela estava se sobressaindo naquele lugar e parecia não se intimidar pelos olhares que recebia. Ela estava em uma livraria e carregava uma pilha absurda de publicações.

Aprecio uma boa leitura, mas não imagino que seja o que pessoas jovens como ela façam normalmente. Até mesmo Elena, que sabe apreciar um bom livro não é tão aficionada como esta garota me pareceu.

Entrei na loja ao lado e levei meu tempo. Só não esperava que em meu caminho de volta fosse vê-la novamente. Ela estava em uma das muitas mesas do café ao lado da livraria. Uma sacola enorme com suas compras ficara na cadeira ao lado e seus olhos não saíam de um livro. Por pura curiosidade sentei-me à mesa em frente e pedi um café. Segurei meu telefone para que não parecesse que estava observando-a. E ali tive o prazer de ver as muitas expressões que ela tinha ao ler. Podia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem conforme ela avançava na história, alheia a atenção que recebia dos passantes.

Não mais que meia hora havia passado e peguei-a guardando o livro e levantando-se. Não contava com o fato de que ela puxou a cadeira em frente a mim e sentou-se. Ela olhava-me com o mesmo fascínio com que lera seu livro. O queixo apoiado nas mãos entrelaçadas era tão feminino e delicado. Nada que pudesse ser esperado de uma garota que estava vestindo calça jeans, camiseta de banda de rock e um converse de cano longo.

"– Posso ajuda-la?" Lembro de ter perguntado ainda em inglês, com meu sotaque carregado.

"– Bem..." ela respondeu "- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo, já que me deu tanta atenção."

Ela era segura de si. E nem por um momento espantou-se por me ouvir falar em inglês.

Conversamos por algum tempo. Expliquei que achara incomum a figura que ela fazia naquele lugar. O que ela voltou para mim dizendo que ternos não eram exatamente a opção mais comum de roupas a não ser que fosse a trabalho ou para ir a igreja.

E foi assim que conheci a pessoa mais humana que poderia. Mariana, ela disse, um nome bastante comum. Para mim era como uma brisa refrescante em um dia quente, e não falava literalmente.

Antes de nos despedirmos ela buscou algo em seu telefone. Por um momento achei que ela perguntaria meu número ou passaria o dela, mas ela apenas digitou o que parecia ser uma mensagem e depois de guarda-lo em sua bolsa pegou suas sacolas e levantou.

"- Nos veremos novamente, Elijah." E apenas saiu.

Eu viria a descobrir mais tarde que aquela não era uma afirmação em vão.


End file.
